Forever Love
by SasuNaru69
Summary: KYo finally confesses his love for Tohru. this takes place after the curse is lifted. my first real straight oneshot enjoy. KyoTohru


Everyone had gone to bed by the tie Kyo got up the nerve to go to Tohru's room to talk to her. He's palms were sweating and his heartbeat raced. He was wearing pajama pants with no t-shirt. He finally got the courage to tell Tohru how he felt about her. Since the curse was finally off, they could hug and have a real relationship…If Tohru liked him like that.

Inside Kyo really hoped she was asleep so that he wouldn't have to do any of this. He softly knocked on the door and he heard a soft, "Come in." He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside Tohru was sitting on her bed reading on of her books. When the cat opened the door, she looked up. Tohru was wearing a pair of orange silk pajamas. The top was a tank top and the bottoms were pants. Her dark brown hair was down over her shoulders, and her eyes brightened when she saw Kyo.

"Hello, Kyo." Her voice was soft so she wouldn't wake anyone up at this late hour, for it was close to midnight. "Did you need something?" Kyo's heart started to beat faster just hearing her speak. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her bed and sat on the floor, leaning against it.

"Just wanted to talk to you…" Kyo's palms were sweating and he whipped them on his pants. Tohru smiled. "Ok." The cat took another deep breath, not knowing how to start. "Tohru, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to laugh or make fun of me." Tohru smiled. "I promise, Kyo."

Kyo closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "Tohru, I know I can be mean at times…" He paused trying to get his words right. "I'm just going to say it…Tohru…I love you…have for a long time now." The cat was cut off by Tohru who wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why would I make fun of that?" Kyo didn't say anything. "Look at me, Kyo."

Kyo slowly turned around, sitting on his knees, looking at her. They looked into each others eyes. "I love you too, Kyo." Tohru blushed saying this. Happiness filled Kyo's eyes as he looked into her's. He smiled and leaned in kissing her. Tohru was surprised, her eyes widening. She then started to kiss him back.

They broke apart and looked at each other catching their breath. The cat crawled up on the bed, sitting next to his love. "Can I stay in here tonight? And just be with you?" he asked softly wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed but nodded. He smiled back at her and laid down pulling her down with him onto his bare chest. Tohru got up on her elbows and looked down at him. "Do you really love me, Kyo?"

When they first met, Kyo told her to take the –kun off of his name. "Yes…" his cheeks turned a light red. This made the brunette smile her famous smile. Seeing her smile, the cat also smiled. They collided into another passionate kiss. While they kissed Kyo rolled over on top of the little rice cake. She wrapped her arms around the cat's neck, glad that the curse was finally broken.

"I'm ready, Kyo." Tohru blushed deeply looking up at him. Kyo's face got serious, realizing what she was talking about. "Are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes with love and kindness that only she had. They little rice cake nodded, smiling at the cat. They kissed yet again.

Kyo slowly starts to take off Tohru's tank top and pants, leaving her in just her bra and panties. "You're beautiful, baby. Oh…I'm sorry….I should have asked to all you that…" Tohru put a finger over his mouth. "It's ok. I don't mind." She said giving him an encouraging smile. She pulled her finger away from his mouth and Kyo started to kiss her neck. Tohru's whole body started to get warm from her lover's touch. Her breathing sped up alittle bit as the cat traveled down her chest, still kissing, all the way to her lower stomach. He took one hand and gently grabbed her left breast. The little rice cake let out a soft and quiet moan.

The cat took her other hand and rubbed her clit softly; leaving small butterfly kisses on Tohru's stomach. She moaned alittle more, it feeling really good. "Kyo…" The little rice cake blushed for what she was about to ask. "…can I see it?" It was Kyo's time to blush as he stood up next to Tohru's bed taking off his pants and boxers slowly. His manhood was already alittle hard from touching his love lightly and kissing her.

Tohru blushed a deep red, seeing something like that for the first time; "It-It's big…" she whispered, looking away. Kyo bit his lip, taking her hand and putting it on his manhood. He slowly moved her hand up and down his manhood. The little rice cake blushed even more, feeling his soft, hard manhood. The cat's manhood grew more with her touch. Kyo's breathing sped up alittle bit watching. Tohru sat up some looking up at her lover's face. He bent down and kissed her gently getting on top of her again.

Kyo took off her bra and panties slowly, kissing her chest and stomach. He took one of his little rice cake's breasts in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Tohru moaned softly as Kyo moved lower kissing her lower stomach; his fingers rubbing aginst her clit, it started to get wet. "I'll be gentle, babe." Tohru smiled at him as he moved up between her legs.

As the cat moved up, he slowly slid his manhood into her tight clit. The little rice cake winced in pain as he moved into her. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you." Kyo said, seeing the pain on his love's face. She shook her head. "No…it's fine. I want to do this." Kyo quickly bent down and kissed her deeply, not moving so she would form around him. Breaking the kiss, Tohru nodded at her cat, letting him know it was ok now. Kyo started to slowly move in and out of his love. She moaned softly feeling his manhood go deep inside her.

Her lover bent down, cupping one of her breasts and sucking on it, causing her to moan more. Kyo started to go alittle faster, feeling as though she was ok now. His reward was her moaning out his name. "Kyo…that feels so good." Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck, her body getting hotter. They were both close to their climaxes but they didn't want to stop making love. He pulled out of her, sitting up on his legs. "Move onto your hands and knees." She smiled her famous smile again at him and did so. He slowly pushed back into the little rice cake, moaning feeling her tight around his manhood. The cat picked up his speed alittle moaning with Tohru. He put his hands on her hips gently as he kissed her back. She moaned with pleasure as she closed her eyes feeling like she was ready to cum.

"Kyo…I think I'm…gunna cum" Tohru whispered moaning. Kyo closed his eyes in pleasure. "Me too, baby…" Hearing this, they both came at the same time. She could feel it go deep inside her. She didn't care if she got pregnant. They were out of school and both of them could support it and it was out of love. They little rice cake laid down on her stomach, and the orange cat moved over and laid down next to her.

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?" Kyo asked looking into her deep brown eyes not knowing if she changed her mind or not. "Yes." She smiled looking into her lover's eyes and getting sleepy. They shared a final kiss before closing their eyes and falling asleep, Kyo's arm over Tohru.

Thanks everyone for reading! This is my first straight one shot and I hoped yall liked it. please comment. And I know it doesn't say how the curse was broken but I didn't feel like making it into a couple chapter one shot. I didn't have the time. Again I hoped you enjoyed it. thanks a lot!!!!


End file.
